Mis sentimientos Hacia Ti
by Stone.Corp
Summary: segundo:capitulo subido ahora con los que piensa el sobre el echo de su independencia,el antes y el presente,Alfred X Arthur serie de one-shots que apareceran con el tiempo
1. arthur

**hola!!**

como están?? como dije ,anteriormente este es mi primer fic,espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo y claro seguir subiendo mas tanto espero que lo disfruten

Nota:hetalia no es mio ,ni los personajes es hecho por Himaruya Hidekaz,tampoco lo son Arthur ni Alfred mmm bueno eso ya después lo veremos jejeje...

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1:

Yo y Tu??

* * *

Todo estaba bien  
todo esta bien  
todo estará bien  
verdad??  
Tan solo dime que si,...por que no me respondes!!!  
Porque no puedes!!!, Todo esto.....

¿acaso es inútil?

**.................................................................................................................................................................................**

El dolor se vuelve indescriptible, solo pudiendo mirar ,sin poder hacer nada, sin poder dejar de mirar  
**olvidad**,,,, eso es lo que deberías de hacer....eso es lo que yo debería de hacer ,pero pensándolo bien... tal vez eso simplemente provoque un martirio,es suficiente con lo que sufro año tras año,esos recuerdos que me torturan...

Que hacen temblar mi corazón, que lo hacen retorcerse de dolor ,por que si tu tan solo lo supieras  
lo que yo siento por ti ...

Con tan solo mirar al pasado recuerdo los buenos momentos ,pero claro ahí mismo también se encuentran los malos recuerdos...si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes,si tan solo te hubieses percatado ...  
Como seria el día de hoy nuestra relación?.

Ahora solo puedo esperar unas caricias que tal vez ,nunca serán verdaderas anhelandolas...  
Momentos en los que podremos vernos juntos,si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte,si tan solo hubiera podido acercarme pero tu no me dejas,me alejas me insultas.

Hasta te sientes superior pero yo se la vez ,tan solo tal vez, espero que no este equivocado  
Pero acaso tu también ¿no me quisiste en el pasado?,ahí veces en la que no puedo creer o sigo sin aprobarlo, ese deseo que tuviste de que nos separáramos.  
De ser uno solo deseaste lo contrario,pero ha ya recuerdo nunca estuvimos juntos exactamente,No,no de esa manera que tanto anhela mi cuerpo,estuvimos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo separados  
me querías pero no de esa manera, de esta manera en la que yo me siento.....

Sigo pensando , quiero detenerte decírtelo pero no puedo...je ,ya empezaste a hablar siempre es lo mismo ,me cuesta admitirlo pero ya no soy lo que fui......

Será mejor que no siga mas ,hacer desaparecer esa falsas esperanzas que me das cada vez que me sonríes ,las cuales no son mal intencionadas, pienso que son sinceras, además por que me aceptarías, o tal vez no soy nada para ti ...

Solo soy un país que antes estuvo en una gloria inmensa ,en el cual se desarrollo los grandes avances ,el siglo de las luces, el pensamiento...antes ,tan grande...TAN GRANDE...

Como están aquí algo inspirada y es mi primer serie de drables el cuál he decidido escribir en fanfiction empiezo con esta carta espero que se hayan dado cuenta es de Inglaterra, es no se como una hoja de diario XD

Gracias por leer n.n


	2. alfred

_**hola**_:como estan,aqui me encuentro dejandoles el 2 capitulo como he decidido llevarlo esta vez es mas dirido hacia los sentimientos que tiene alfred,espero que les agrade,y aqui nos estaremos leyendo ^^

**PD:**hetalia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad aunque lo deseara de todo corazon jeje.

__

**_"Capitulo 2"_**

* * *

**¿despues de todo fue un error?**

no de cierta forma es incorrecto,me hice independiente de **ti**

pero aun asi te necesito,nunca podras saber cuanto y mas de la forma en que me tratas ,como a un niño que no entiende nada,aveces pareciese que volvemos al pasado y soy tu hermano pequeño otra vez.

* * *

Caigo en la oscuridad, de la inmensidad del cuarto, escondidos entre el polvo, objetos valiosos, recuerdos olvidados. Aun así,No puedo comprender el por que de mi dolor, A lo largo de siglos de vivencia, Eh descubierto la desgracia ,eh vivido batallas, la penuria, la alegría ,la tristeza...el dolor de separarnos.

El pasar de los años me ha dejado sabiduría Aun así; No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera hecho.

¿Acaso eso fue un error? ¿El ocasionar el separarnos?

Por que... después de todo yo lo ocasioné verdad, al tratar de limpiar mi pasado me causa dolor, Recuerdos surgen enfrente de mi, Recordándome lo bueno y lo malo que viví.

Aun no puedo creer lo que logre, Ser libre, exacto pero a que costo, No fue acaso por eso por lo que me retire de **TI** de la Persona ala que amo mas que nadie. Esa persona que por un largo tiempo, Fue lo mejor que había en mi vida el lo fue todo para mi ,el como mi padre, mi hermano ,**MI AMIGO**, pero ahora,¿que es lo que somos ?,aunque la decisión la haya tomado yo aun me causa tristeza ,el recordar el dolor que se veía reflejado en tu mirada ,pero ¿acaso fue el dolor de la derrota?, o fue acaso algo mas, aun deseo que pueda ser algo mas ,por que después de todo aun soy joven ,hay infinidad de cosas que debo de aprender, entre ellas conocerte mejor eso es lo que mas deseo ,que en tus ojos se haya reflejado algo mas ,tal vez sea algo cruel de mi parte ,pero lo que mas deseo es una oportunidad.

Acaso algún día la frase: mi padre, mi amigo, mi hermano, podrá ser completada al poder decirte mi amante, pero cuando podrá ser eso, ¿cuando?…

* * *


End file.
